


Unorthodox

by QueenNoPlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, It is now, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, interfacing with the Matrix, is the Matrix a character?, the Matrix is into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNoPlot/pseuds/QueenNoPlot
Summary: It’s in their curious nature to explore. Besides, the Matrix seems to be reciprocating.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Pyra Magna, Optimus Prime/Pyra Magna/Matrix of Leadership
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Unorthodox

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to this on Twitter, I now headcanon that Pyra Magna most definitely would frag the Matrix, so I had to write this.

They should not be doing this. Optimus is the  _Prime of Cybertron_, he has duties as the Matrix-bearer, which include not leaving it exposed for longer than absolutely necessary. And Pyra Magna! The leader of the Torchbearers, and protector of the Matrix and its bearer. She should not be experimenting with the Matrix, much less  _rubbing her spike against its dome_!

But she can’t help herself. Her fingers slip through the handles and down to caress the Prime’s spark casing. With another slow roll of her hips, the mech’s interface panel snaps open without his permission, but not of its own accord. She can feel it through her spike – the Matrix is absorbing her charge, and seems to be  responding to it through Optimus’ frame. Not that he’s complaining. Judging by the dimmed light of his optics, the blush on his faceplates, and his hands holding loosely to her pelvic armor, it’s quite obvious he’s enjoying this as well. Curious, Pyra strokes one of the supports in his spark chamber as she thrusts again.

“Oh!” Optimus’ hips cant upwards, his heel struts sliding on the berth. “Pyra!”

He could have sworn she had stuck her fingers in his valve, but she still has both hands pleasantly feeling around in his chassis. Did the Matrix just make him physically experience a memory? For  _pleasure_?

Whatever the Matrix did, it does it again when Pyra brings her hands back up to trace the edges of its handles. Some of the sensors in his valve go off, quickly followed by a full assault on his circuit that has him arching off the berth. Or trying to, at least - Pyra is straddling his chassis, after all.

“Does that feel good?” She asks with a smirk, sliding her spike over the top of the sentient artifact’s dome yet again.

“Yes,” the Prime groans.

After a few more grinds and watching Optimus come gloriously undone beneath her, Pyra pushes herself up on her knee struts. She takes her spike in hand and starts stroking herself.

“I’m going to overload on it,” she purrs.

He lifts his helm up and gawks at her. “ _ What _ ?”

She growls and bares her fangs in a mischievous grin. “I am going to cover the Matrix with my transfluid.”

A shiver of charge runs down his spinal strut. Upon feeling phantom hands on his inner thighs, Optimus lets his legs fall open. He’s immediately rewarded with the sensation of a large spike penetrating his valve.

“Ooh, yes!” He moans, hips bucking again. “Pyra, please...do it!”

The femme vents heavily and groans, tilting her helm back as she pumps her spike faster. “Working on it...”

His grip on her pelvic armor tightens. Moaning, he rocks his hips, trying to get more friction on the spike that isn’t there. The Matrix knows what he wants, and as Pyra reaches her free hand back down to caress the tendrils of his spark seeping through it’s casing, it frags him harder.

“Ah!” Optimus has to drop a hand down to grip the berth sheet, lest he dent his femme’s armor. “Frag...!”

With a gasp and a powerful rev of her engine, Pyra overloads, making sure to release directly onto the Matrix, which reacts by immediately drawing all of the Prime’s charge to his array, therefore overloading his pleasure system. Optimus takes it with about as much grace as anyone being fragged by the Matrix would, with a shout and a full-frame jolt as he releases through both his parts.

It takes him a bit longer to come down than normal, his peds remaining curled and his armor flared as he lies there in post-overload bliss. Pyra cleaning her transfluid off the Matrix with her glossa only lengthens said state of bliss. Eventually he opens his optics to see his mate set about cleaning him with a rag, and he grunts when she attends to his utterly spent array.

“What did it feel like?”

He shakily lifts himself up on his elbow struts. “What?”

Pyra tosses the rag aside and crawls onto his lap. “For the Matrix to make you overload?”

“Mmm... It felt quite similar to lithium.”

“I didn’t know you were into interface drugs,” she purrs as she traces one finger down his earpiece.

His faceplates warm up slightly. “Ratchet gave me a prescription for it during the war... ”

“Of course he did.” Her finger on his helm vent now, she leans in to kiss him once, then pushes him onto his back. She reaches past the sated artifact to tease the seams of his spark casing. “I want to merge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! My Discord is also in the pinned thread on my Twitter!


End file.
